


Picnic

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Picnic

You rest your head in your hand your hair making a wall between you and the world. You still couldn’t believe your luck, Steve Rogers had asked you out. You. The librarian at the public library. You glance at the doors he just left from and shake your head the grin never leaving your face.   
He’d walked in and you wanted to pretend that you hadn’t noticed the second he’d come in. You were reading a list of overdue books, people you were going to have to call to remind them that their books are overdue.   
“Hi.” His voice drew your attention.   
“Hey Steve.” Your eyes met his bright blue ones, God he’s so handsome.   
“I’ve brought my books back.”   
“You read all of them? Already?” He placed the four thick books on the counter in front of you.   
“I’m a fast reader. Especially if I know I’m going to get to see you when I bring them back.” He’d flirted and you couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Right.” Why would Captain America want to come and see you? He could literally have any woman he wanted.   
“I’m serious. I love talking to you, you’re smart, your book recommendations are phenomenal and you’re stunning.” You’d rolled your eyes with a small scoff as you’d reached for his books. “Why don’t you believe me?” He had asked, his large hand resting on top of yours. You’d looked at him in surprise, his blue eyes had searched your face before reaching out and tucking your hair behind your ear. You could have sworn your heart had stopped in that moment.   
“You’re, you and I’m, well me.” You’d said with a half shrug.   
“Go out with me tonight.” He’d whispered, his fingers still in your hair.   
“What?”  
“I like you. I’d like to take you to dinner.”  
“Oh. Uh, okay could we just do a picnic or something instead?” You asked softly, you don’t want all those people looking at the two of you, wondering who you were and how you’d landed a date with Captain America.  
“That sounds wonderful.” He’d said with a smile. “What kind of sandwich would you like?” He asked.   
“Whatever is fine.”  
“Tuna?” He teased knowing your dislike for the fish after one of your more random conversations.   
“Okay. Maybe not tuna.” You say with a smile. “How about just a peanut butter and jelly?”  
“Done.” He chuckled before leaning across the counter and pressing a soft kiss to your cheek. “I’ll pick you up here when your shift is over okay?”   
“Okay.” He’d grinned at you then left, smiling over his shoulder just before the door shut behind him.   
You had been smiling ever since. Your shift was over in five minutes and the nerves had hit less than two ago.   
What if this was a pity date? What if you were boring? What if you didn’t have anything to say? What if he didn’t show up? What if. What if. What if. They roll around in your head for the next four minutes then he walks in and some of them vanish. At least he’s here. He gives you a bright smile and you return it, or try to. You clock out, wave goodbye to your boss then meet Steve by the front doors.   
“Hi.” He grins offering you his arm.   
“Hey.” You wrap your own through his and the two of you start down the street.   
“I thought we could go to Central Park and find a quiet spot.”   
“Is there a quiet spot in Central Park?” You ask looking up at him, trying to ignore the stares. He seems so at ease.   
“I know of one. It’s down on the east side. You up for the walk?”  
“Yea, I love Central Park, especially at this time of day with the fall colors and the sunset.” The two of you walk in comfortable silence until you reach the quiet spot Steve knows. It’s a beautiful spot, he lays down the blanket then sweep his hand out.   
“For you.”   
“Thank you.” You grin and sit down.   
“Now I didn’t know what kind of jelly or jam you’d want so I made several options.” He pulls out nearly a dozen sandwiches and you laugh.   
“You weren’t kidding.”   
“I wanted to make sure I had what you like.”   
“Thank you.” He nods and you press a kiss to his cheek. He catches you around the waist before you can move away and he presses his mouth to yours. His lips are soft but demanding, he pulls away and you can feel yourself blushing.   
“That was nice.” He says softly.   
“It was.” You agree with a gentle laugh. “What different kinds of variations do we have here?”  
“Crunchy peanut butter with grape, strawberry or raspberry. Smooth peanut butter with the same options.”  
“I’ll take the smooth with grape.”   
“Sounds good.” He passes you the sandwich and you take the opportunity to be as bold as possible and kiss him again.


End file.
